Reich Führer Randolf
WARNING : PLEASE DO NOT JUDGE UNTILL YOU HAVE FINISHED READING THIS PAGE , THANK YOU! This character is supposed to be based on the World War 2 event but with many differences and with no meaning to insult any members of this wiki. Admin is free to talk to me if they had a complain, but for the last time, i have no intent to insult or discriminate any person. Hes just a sonic fan character anyway, plus i wont going to put the nazi symbol. And i can assure you, he is different than Adolf Hitler so dont relate this character to him. He is not a racist. "The world is full of chaos and imperfection, but we can change it. We will bring peace to the world; we will bring order and equality, and those who oppose us will see that our plan, is blessed by God Himself!" - Randolf, during his speech in 1934. Randolf Gregor 'is the leader of Nazi Germany during the WW2 era (In Earth V.2, an alternate planet of the current human-inhabited Earth; inhabited instead by the fully-evolved mobian race). He holds the main command of the SS-Waffen, Wehrmacht and Luftwaffe military with the aid of his loyal generals. He replaces the former Führer's position under the laws and ideology he created by himself. Considering that he was created by the Nazis, he in fact does not wish to follow the former Führer's plan as he taught that the deceased Führer before him was a lunatic, racist scum who knew nothing about how to rule the world. He erases the former Führer's plan to glorify the Germans, eradicate inferior races, and spread anti-Semitic ideology, considering it as something barbaric and irrelevant to his own goal. Randolf wishes for the world to be equal, with a controllable, long-lasting society by turning each Mobians into machines called ''Mobianoids ''or cyborgs''. Being the only true leader, he wanted to put all nations, races, and religions to his own command, in order to spread equality and perfection below his laws and ideologies without discriminating the society, through war. His laws are sometimes immoral, such as allowing his soldiers to kill enemies who have surrendered. He believes the law will easy his way to achieving his goals, although sometimes he will make exceptions, if an enemy is useful (often brainwashed or turned into a Mobianoid). History '''Creation Randolf was created during the WW2 by a female scientist under the preassure of the former Führer. He was supposed to a living machine with feature like the average mobian but "Perfect" in every aspects, except that he and the rest of the machine are unable to reproduce. The scientist known by the name of Anna, however, died out of an incident, leaving the formulas and her programs in the hand of the nazi scientists. He is first known mobianoid that never has been created by any other nation and the success of his creation marks as the greatest science achievement in the world. The reason of his creation was to made him as a replacement to the former Führer if he died out of old age or illness. However, to other nations, he is a destructive menace that could threaten the world and thus the creation of him caused many controversy across the world. He was taught to become a dictator like the former Führer himself. But with such intellegence, his A.I program surprisingly rejected the indoctrinate and created his own thoughts, thus making Randolf rebelled towards the Führer by declaring himself "A Führer to his own self" . Rebellion In 1923 after he completed his 3 years physical trainning and personality trainning program, Randolf acquired few personalities trough time by learning and mimicking the environment around him. Even though he rejected the former Führer's indoctrinate, he however learned few of the Führer's personality. And at this point, Randolf decided to himself that he doesn't want to be the current Führer's tool. He believes that the man's ambition will leads the German into desctruction and the world and so in order to prevent such thing he executed the Führer with his own hand. No one dared to stop him during the incident due to that Randolf was indestructable without the Iron-Breaker bullet and the bullet itself wasn't even exist untill 1945. The cold-hearted machine easily crushed the racist-maniac's head and ordered the Führer's own aide to burn the body. He then took over the political party and in few days, the entire of german territory and the military power. World War 2 And with the shocking world-wide news about the Führer, murdered by his own creation, the entire world now faces with new enemy with powers they have feared at the first time he was created. They discovers the new Führer's declaration on June 19 : "June 19, 1923 And after all these years at the first time i've opened my eyes to this world. I've never seen such corruption that the mobians has done. They corrupt, they destroy, and they will not stop doing this for the rest of their live. But i'm here to cure this illness they bring. With the technology we bring, we can make them as one of us. We can became brothers, sisters, father, mother. We can become a big part of family in one nation, one leader and one society.. But in order to achieve perfection, we must sacrifice ourself from the imperfect mortal body. And i'm here to call all of you! Who wishes the long-last life in peace, in order, in equality. To join me and we shall live in prosper for eternity! But to any of you who oppose us, will take the hard consequences. Perfektion, Deutschland. Morgen, die welt!" They believes that the statements is a threat to the life of mobians, since mobians were basically a living being and turning them into a mobianoid or cyborg will cause them to die. The declaration then quickly sparks the second World War, creating 2 power that fight against each other. The Axis and The Allies. Appearence Randolf is designed to be a albino hedgehog with silver hair, white skinned, red eyed and attractive look. Although his eyes weren't supposed to be red but blue, the colour change is caused by the red electricity that empowers him. His silver hair are styled into classy-gentleman like, matched with the black uniform coat that covers his white working shirt, black military pants and boots, black leather gloves and a red tie with the Ritterkreuz medal attached to it, with his hat as the part of his uniform although he doesn't wear it so much. Even tough its peculiar for a mobianoid wearing eyeglasses, Randolf explained that he use it in order to pay respect to the woman who has created him, Anna. Since the eyeglasses was once belongs to her, he wears it as a memorial to remember her. At his house, he prefers to wear only his work shirt and short grey pants. Personality Since he was trained to be similiar to the former Führer, he acquired the stubborn,bad-tempered, foul-mouthed, and captious personality of the Führer. He is also oftenly shows his hatred towards his enemy especially towards Leonid, calling him little brat and mocking him "Satan's tiny toy" since Leonid is a demon. However, he also developed few positive personality such as emphaty towards war victims like childrens or becoming religious after finding out that his creator was also religious despite being a mobianoid. The only reason he develops this personality is to the fact that he still want to pay respect to his creator by praying for her. He believes that the society must be equal, in order, in peace and controllable in order to keep balance in one nation, one leader and one society ( The entire world's society merged into one ) and created an ideology called "Vollkommenheit." ( Perfection ) He is seen as a perfectionist, bossy, diligent figure and ruthless ruler to his enemy. He is extremely cruel against criminals and will do anything to get rid or "Sterilize" them in concentration camps. He also enjoys being wealthy, although never using the money he acquired for his personal needs since he put it all for science research and military. Note that hes not always friendly towards his general since he most likely will abuse any of them who disobey the law he creates, for example when he found out that one of his general ordered his men to molest womens in a village in Poland during invasion, he angrily called the general to face him, and smacked the general's face multiple time untill the poor man begs for apologize before sending him to the concentration camp for behaviour rehabilitation. Surprisingly, he also acquired a habit of smoking cigarette. He always seen smoking at his office or during break time. The habit however does not bring negative effects to him and he never promotes his generals to smoke like he do. Powers and Abilities * Resistance To Fire, Water And Electricity With his thick, 6 layered metal skin that are covered with synthetic material. Like any other cyborg or mobianoid kind, Randolf is able to resists fire, water and electricity damages from all sources. He instead will gain more powers from electricity damages by absorbing it through his metallic pores. * Increased strength, hearing, sense, reflexes and sight Being a perfect "Machine" means to have perfect aspects in body such as increased body strength, hearing, senses, reflexes and sight. Randolf is able to push the limits of his own body potential. Altough he is lack of agility and speed, his strength made him into a indestructable walking tank. * Red Electrokinesis Red electrokinesis is a ability to bend an artificial red coloured electricity. This kind of electricity was first introduced by Randolf before it become a wide-spread ability among his generals such as Rodrich Versilben .This electricity contains more energy than the average elecricity and deals extra damages. The usage of this ability is unlimited but it only occurs only to Randolf since to other mobianoids version after him are limited to use this ability. Due to a material contained inside his body, the red electricity can be recycled over and over during the use of this ability. * Space Ripper Eye Beam and Shattering Waves By using red electrokinesis, he is able to transmit the electricity through his eyes in the form of a beam that could rips the air and blast through any objects infront of him while leaving heavy damage. While stomping his feet to the ground can transmit the electricity and creates an energy waves that scatters around the area. The waves will instantly electrocutes any objects above it and burn it to crisp. He doesn't use the space ripper eye beam ability while wearing his eyeglasses. * Military Combat And Tactical Skills # Advanced Combat/Martial arts # Advanced War Strategy Skills # Advanced Athleticism Weaknesses ' ' * Unable To Reproduce Due to the fact that he is a machine. He is absolutely unable to reproduce unless with highly advanced technology. * Lack Of Internal Body System Protection ( Weak against the "Iron-Breaker" bullet ) The one and only weakness of a mobianoid is a special bullet created by the british scientists named the "Iron-Breaker" bullet. The bullet is able to damage through the hard skin of mobianoids, crushing their internal system and could cause instant system failure if it went trough a mobianoid brain or heart. However for Randolf's case, these bullets are only able to break through his third skin layer. Many of his enemy then considered that Randolf can only be destroyed from the inside of his body. * Lack of agility and speed Due to his body weight, he is unable to move fastly. The enemy could easily attacks him with their speed ability but note that he is hard to be taken down unless by the iron-breaker bullet or something... Other information * His creator Anna is somewhat related to Leonid Oktovinochky * Randolf, despite being a mobianoid is a devoted Catholic believer ( Following Anna's religion ) . He built a catholic cathedral as a memorial to his creator, naming it Saint Anna's Cathedral Of Pure. * The usual symbol on nazi flag "Swastika" is changed after Randolf took over the old Nazi Germany government since the old symbol is considered "Not fitting for the new German Empire" and "Viewed as a symbol of racism and violence" . The center cross of the new flag is symbolized as "Strong, pure and holy" since Randolf believes what he and his people doing are for good ( Pure ) deed and since most citizens in the new Nazi Germany are Catholic. * Randolf is able to speak 6 languages, English, German, French, Italia, Japanese and Russian. * He often told to his enemies to evacuate their citizens from their cities if they are heading to invade it, however, sometimes he will order his generals to invade it without warnings to took their citizens and brainwash them into both workers for their cyborg factories or into cyborg soldiers. He believes this action are more humane than killing them. While for the childrens, they will be sent to Germany or any other nations that he were allied with or occupied. They will be given new citizenship and placed into oprhanage houses. * The laws he creates includes prohibition to harm innocent citizens and harm the ecosystem of the land they invaded. This means that he never attacks his enemy nation's city using bombs, airstrikes or chemical weapons. He believes that attacking the military manifactures are more profiting and so he always direct his full powers towards military bases or airfields. Category:Males Category:Evil